


3 a.m.

by skywalkerz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, just sweet boys cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz
Summary: "Will." He tries to scold."I can't sleep."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 281





	3 a.m.

"Hannibal." 

Weight shifts next to him. The body turns over, tugging the blanket slightly from Will. 

For extra good measure, Will pulls his arm out from under the comforter, and probes Hannibal right in the ribcage. 

A not-so-classy yelp escapes Hannibal's lips, plagued with sleep, coming out rough and ragged. 

"Will." He tries to scold.

"I can't sleep."

Hannibal huffs, but still, reaches out a hand in the darkness to stroke through Will's curls. "Mmm, have you tried?" He questions, voice still low and scratchy. It sends a spark up Will's spine. 

"It's 3 in the god damn morning, of course I've tried." Will quips back, but a smile is plastered to his face as he snuggles closer to the warm body next to him.

He lets his hand trail up to Hannibal's face, and can't help the poke he delivers in his cheek. Hannibal mumbles something, not English, most definitely cursing Will in some way. 

"C'mere, sweet boy." Hannibal murmurs. 

Will accepts the invitation, automatically attaching his body flush against Hannibal's, being enveloped in the stronger, lean arms. 

It is definitely relaxing, especially due to the fact that Hannibal is stroking Will's bare back, grazing so delicately with his fingernails. It's practically orgasmic, nevertheless, Will is wide awake, ready to converse. 

"Han," Will whispers, just like they're school-aged kids who are supposed to be sleeping. 

"Nnnng." Is what comes out of Hannibal's mouth.

Will squirms in his grasp, which has loosened greatly due to Hannibal's exhaustion. 

"What's your favorite thing about me?"

"Must I further supply your ego?"

"Yes." Will presses hard kisses into Hannibal's throat, hoping to jolt him awake more. 

Will pulls away, and yes, Hannibal's eyes are open, barely, but open. He's got that look on his face he wears when Will is up to no good: making eggo waffles with way too much syrup, playing with the dogs in the mud, grabbing Hannibal's ass in public. Just classy, WIll Graham things. 

"I'm afraid the list is short," Hannibal sighs. Will smacks him lightly on the arm, and Hannibal pulls him closer, hands reassuringly wrapping around Will's middle. 

"Tell me. Actually." Will demands, rubbing his socked feet along Hannibal's shins. 

Hannibal is quiet for a moment, letting his eyes close for a second. Will trails his fingertips along Hannibal's collarbones, up his neck, to his ear. 

"My dear Will, you are such a young boy at heart." Hannibal admits, eyes opening, letting a hand come up to cup Will's right cheek, stroking his cheekbone delicately. 

"You have such an innocent charm. Despite everything that has happened, the ugly and evil, you still possess a childlike wonder that settles deep in your bones. I can see it when you continually bring strays home, when you purchase candy on grocery runs, when you rub your eyes with your fists when you're exhausted. You remain so naive, in the most respectable way. So gentle, so hopeful. I adore watching moments of you in your truest form." 

Will is silent for a moment. He shouldn't be sarcastic, and god, he wishes he knew how to bite his tongue. 

"You think I'm a child. That's your favorite thing about me, huh? Maybe you're just old." Will grins, ear to ear, and Hannibal knows he's just teasing the second Will's arms come to wrap around his neck, and his eyes are filled with love.

"Maybe you're right." And Hannibal gives Will a smile that is reserved just for him, his sweet Will. 

Will drops kisses into the dip of Hannibal's collarbone. 

"Are you going to tell me now?" Hannibal murmurs, sighing quietly as Will kisses below his earlobe. 

"Tell you what?" Will questions, letting his head settle back down on his own pillow, but his hands don't rest, continuing to trail along Hannibal's naked chest.

"Your favorite thing about me, perhaps."

"Oh! Who's got the ego now, hmm?" Will laughs, giddy and ridiculous with his sleep deprivation. "Okay. Hmm. Well, let me think, here." He trails off, looking to the ceiling. His smile fades, and Hannibal knows he's truly pondering, detailed and meticulous.

"Mine isn't as good as yours."

"Tell me anyways." A stroke to Will's cheek, and then he's turning his face back to Hannibal. 

"You take care of me. You always have, even when I guess it looked like you weren't. You make me take a daily men's vitamin, which is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. And you make me dinner, you make sure I can have the shower first after a long day, you wash the dogs even when it's my turn." Will pauses. He swallows a lump in his throat, overcome with emotion, and fuck, this is not how this game was supposed to go.

"You rub my back when I demand you to, when I don't even say please. You make sure I have books to read, the best fishing rods. You do that thing where you hold onto my elbow when we're crossing streets, like I'm a kid again and I need additional guidance. You always kiss me goodnight, always hug me close, even when we fight, even when I am pushing you off of me. and calling you an asshole. I - " 

He heaves a breath in, his chest tight and constricted. 

"I love that you take care of me. Even when I don't deserve it."

"You always deserve it, my love." Hannibal is enveloping Will back against his chest before Will even has to ask. A hand cards through Will's wrecked curls, and Will lets out a deep sigh, one he hadn't realized he had kept in as he spoke. 

Moments pass, Hannibal almost expects Will to be awake, to poke him and question him more. But the snores begin, so soft and so pure and so child-like, absolutely innocent, just how Hannibal admires.

He tightens his grasp on Will, smelling his hair, adoring how Will's smooth skin feels as he caresses his back. Takes in the way Will seems to twitch and move even when he's unconscious. Hannibal can already feel Will's body heat radiate onto him, his body temperature creeping up in his sleep, sweat forming on the back of his neck where his curls are overgrown. He takes it all in, holds it close, prays to gods he doesn't believe in that it could last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow thanks for continuing to read my cavity inducing fluff!!!! i know they're murderers....and.....


End file.
